


Thunderstorm

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets locked out of a venue during a thunderstorm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Alright, that was a good soundcheck, guys! Alex, you don’t sound too good, are you going to be alright?” Jack asked, sounding concerned.   
Alex was just getting over a head cold, and this was the first show they had since he’d gotten sick. He was definitely on the mend, but he still had a lingering cough that he just couldn’t seem to shake, much to his frustration.  
“Yeah, I feel fine, it’s just this damn cough,” Alex replied. As if on cue, Alex started to cough again. after a minute, he was able to calm himself down.  
“Did you bring any cough medicine here? You might want to take some,” Rian suggested.  
“Well, I didn’t think it would be this bad still, so I left all of my medicine back at the hotel,” Alex replied.  
“I think there’s a Walgreen’s just up the street from here, you could get some there,” Zack suggested.  
“That’s not a bad idea, I think I’ll do that,” Alex decided.  
“Good plan. Do you want me to go with you?” Jack offered.  
“Nah, I should be okay on my own, I saw it on the way here earlier. I shouldn’t be gone too long,” Alex said back.  
“Sounds good. Don’t forget your phone. Oh, and I think it’s supposed to start raining soon, so try to be fast,” Rian pointed out. Instead of responding, Alex started to cough again.  
“Alright, that’s a sign that I need to get this done. I’ll be back soon. Are you guys going to be in the green room when I get back?” Alex asked, setting down his guitar.  
“Yeah, our opener is about to soundcheck here in a few, and we don’t want to be in the way,” Rian replied.  
“Okay, sounds good to me. I’ll see you guys soon,” Alex stated. With that, he walked out the back door of the venue, and started on his way to the Walgreen’s.   
As Alex walked, he saw clouds starting to form, meaning the rain would start soon. After another big coughing fit and a ten-minute walk, he was finally at the Walgreen’s.   
He was able to find the aisle with the cough medicine quickly, to his relief. Assuming that all of the medicines did the same thing, Alex grabbed the cheapest option and took it to the front of the store.   
Once the only cashier there gave her current customer his change, Alex walked up to the register.  
“How’re you doing, sir?” she asked as she scanned the bottle.  
“I’m alright, and you?” Alex asked back.  
“I’m, oh, you’re Alex from All Time Low! It’s so awesome to meet you!” she exclaimed.  
“It’s great to meet you, too! Are you coming to our show tonight? The venue is just down the street from here,” Alex asked.  
“I am! I get off in about twenty minutes, then I’ll be headed there to wait for the door to open! I hate to bother you with this, but could I maybe get a picture with you?” the cashier asked.  
“Absolutely!” Alex replied as she pulled out her camera. Right after she snapped the picture, Alex moved away from her and started coughing again.  
“Well, I see why you got this now. Are you alright?” she continued.  
“Getting over a cold, unfortunately. Oh, here’s a twenty for the medicine,” Alex said, handing her the cash.  
“Well, I hope you feel better soon. Here’s your medicine and change,” the girl said.  
“Keep the change and get a drink on me at the show tonight,” Alex said, making both of them smile.  
“Thanks, I really appreciate it,” the cashier replied.  
“No problem. Thanks again!” Alex said, walking out of the store.   
He immediately started to feel rain drops on him and made a point to get back to the venue as fast as he could. The rain picked up quite a bit during Alex’s walk, which made him grateful to get to the venue when he finally got there.   
He went to open the door, but quickly realized that it was locked. Trying to stay calm, he went to grab his phone so he could call one of his bandmates to let him inside. After checking all of the pockets on his jacket and pants, he remembered that he’d left his phone on the coffee table in the green room before their soundcheck.   
His next idea was to band on the door, but right was he was going to start, loud music erupted from inside of the venue, meaning that the opener had started their soundcheck.  
“Oh, shit,” Alex said to himself. He was stranded outside of the venue with no phone or any way in, and the rain was only getting worse as time went on.   
Unfortunately, their busses were back at the hotel, since the lot behind the venue was very small, so he couldn’t just be there until his bandmates found him. He thought about walking around to the front of the venue, but he didn’t have his band pass on him, and he didn’t want to cause a scene with the fans who were waiting in line.   
Feeling defeated, Alex took a deep breath as he slid to sit down up against the building. Loud, intense thunder started to boom, and the rain started to come down in sheets. As Alex started to cough again, he hugged himself, since the rain was making him cold.   
Once he calmed himself from coughing, he decided to try banging on the door, since he couldn’t hear the music as loudly as he could a few minutes before. He stayed sitting as he started to knock on the door.  
“Hey, I’m locked out! It’s Alex, I’m locked out with no phone and it’s raining!” he yelled, still hitting the door.  
“Is anyone there? I-“ Alex’s voice cracked, sending him into another painful coughing fit. Once he calmed himself, he continued to knock on the door, getting no luck.   
He finally gave up and wrapped himself into a hug again. The rain was starting to make the chills he thought he was done with make a very unwanted reappearance. He shivered intensely as his breathing wheezed some. After coughing yet again, he looked at the bottle of cough medicine he’d just gotten. Deciding it might help him some, he opened it up and took some.   
He spent the next forty minutes of his life shivering, coughing, and yelling while banging on the door, all while getting soaked by the heavy rain that refused to lighten up.  
\-----------  
“Hey, do you guys feel like Alex has been gone for, like, a really long time?” Jack asked Rian and Zack. All of them had been in the green room, looking at their phones, not really realizing Alex’s absence.  
“You have a point, Jack. Has he texted you guys?” Zack asked.  
“No, I don’t have anything from him,” Rian stated.  
“Same here. I’ll call him. He’s probably fine, but it wouldn’t hurt to check,” Jack said. He quickly dialed Alex’s number, the put the phone up to his ear. Alex’s ringtone started to play, making all four of them confused.   
They all looked down at the coffee table, then gave each other a look of horror when they realized what was going on. Jack slowly hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.  
“His phone has been here the whole time,” Jack stated.  
“Guys, we need to go to the back door, like, now,” Jack said with a sense of urgency. They quickly got up, then rushed to the back door.   
They opened it up to see Alex sitting against the side of the building, hugging himself and having a violent coughing fit. Jack quickly sat next to Alex and rubbed his back until he was able to calm himself down. He looked at Jack and instantly felt relieved.  
“I’m so glad to see you,” Alex rasped, still shivering violently.   
“Let’s get you inside,” Jack stated. He helped Alex up, then grabbed the bag with the medicine before helping Alex inside.   
They all went back to the green room, and Rian got a towel while Jack found him a change of clothes. Jack sat with Alex on the couch, wrapping him in a hug to try and warm him up some. Once Alex was dry and changed, Rian gave him a blanket.  
“Thanks, Rian,” Alex said, his voice shot. He coughed into his arm, then looked up at his friends.  
“Alex, you sound a lot worse now,” Zack pointed out.  
“Makes sense, I feel about ten times worse now than when I left,” Alex replied, sneezing.  
“I can’t believe you forgot your phone,” Jack stated.  
“I can’t believe you fuckers forgot about me for forty minutes!” Alex exclaimed, his voice cracking some.  
“I know you probably want to curse us out right now, but you shouldn’t talk too much, it sounds like you’re losing your voice,” Rian said.  
“Yeah, I am. That’s from yelling and hoping that someone would hear me for a little less than an hour,” Alex shot back.  
“Hey, we said that we’re sorry. We can argue about this later, you really need to save your voice for the show tonight,” Jack said.  
“Let me get you some tea, I saw some on the snack table back here,” Zack said, leaving the room.  
“Man, you’re shivering a lot. Come here, let me warm you up,” Jack said, extending his arms. Without saying anything, Alex snuggled into Jack, and slowly started to warm up some.  
“Here man, they had your favorite, honey and lemon,” Zack said, handing Alex a light blue mug. Alex smiled as a thank you as he started to sip at his tea.  
“Alex, I think we should cut some of the set,” Rian started.  
“No, fuck that,” Alex said, coughing again.  
“Your voice and throat sound pretty bad, dude. I really think that this would be best for you, so you don’t seriously damage anything,” Jack countered.  
“I guess you have a point,” Alex said, accepting defeat. As Alex continued to sip at his tea, the other three got the setlist down to twelve songs and made sure that they were all songs that Alex could sing without too much trouble. Once it was time for them to go on, Alex was much warmer, but still couldn’t shake his cough.   
Overall, the show went well. It was clear that Alex wasn’t healthy, but the fans helped him sing when his voice gave out, which made Alex feel genuinely happy. Once the show was over, the four of them went back to their hotel and had a Sta Wars marathon to make up for leaving Alex stranded earlier that day. Even though Alex still couldn’t believe that his bandmates forgot about him, he was still grateful for them.   
Alex spent the next day resting in the hotel, and the band stayed with him, tending to his every need. When Alex woke up on the day of their next show, he felt fine, and figured that everything was finally back to normal. That is, until Jack started coughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a request for CNF! I spent a lot of today in between classes and homework writing up drafts, and I have three, including this one, done, so expect a new story everyday this week up until Thursday, which is when I'll post my last Thanksgiving story! Please continue sending in requests, I still have a few more to finish, but I'll always take more, because I love writing them for you guys! Thank you guys so much for reading! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
